A Lesson to be Learned
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Rose's hair gets tangled during some fun in the backyard.


**Written for:**

**Hogwarts: **Culinary Arts  
Task #1 - Spaghetti: Write about someone/something getting tangled

**Hogwarts:** 365 Prompts  
Prompt - Apocalypse

**Hogwarts: **Insane House Challenge  
Restriction - only female characters

**Hogwarts: **Ultimate Battle Competition  
Butterfly Wings [Wings] - Equip Effect: Heals 2 dmg points per battle, Price: 300 words, a child chasing a butterfly

**A Lesson to be Learned**

xXx

Rose's giggle could be heard through the open door as she ran across the backyard. Hermione looked through the mirror and saw her daughter chasing a butterfly with purple and pink wings.

Hermione smiled softly. Rose was usually such a serious and studious child, even at the young age of eight. She was constantly looking after Hugo and helping Hermione around the house. It was nice to see Rose let go a bit and actually behave like a kid.

Rose's giggle seemed to get louder as Hermione went back to cleaning dishes. She knew magic would make the task go faster, but she preferred to do it the Muggle way; it was something Ron and the rest of the Weasley family didn't understand. Harry understood, though; she didn't want to forget where she came from. It was her only way to keep her parents with her.

Suddenly, a loud piercing scream tore at her heart. It was so loud, Hermione almost feared an apocalypse was upon them.

The glass she was holding dropped from her hand, shattering in the sink as she raced to the backyard. She saw Rose laying on the ground, screaming as if something was attacking her.

Hermione raced to her prone daughter and knelt down next to her. "What's wrong?"

Rose kept screaming, pulling on something near her head anxiously, and the more she pulled, the harder she screamed. Her cheeks were turning red as tears cascaded down her cheeks.

Hermione gently reached for what Rose was pulling on and saw the problem. A branch was tangled in her wild red hair. Hermione quickly stilled the pulling hand and spoke loud enough to be heard over the dramatics. "Rose, stop pulling! I'll get the branch out, but the more you pull, the more it's going to hurt. In fact, you might make it worse."

Rose abruptly quieted down.

"Now, Rose, get up and let's go into the house so I can get this out for you."

Rose stood up slowly, her eyes wide as if afraid moving would make her situation worse. Hermione held the stick up, so it didn't dangle and walked with Rose into the house.

Hermione guided Rose to a stool and began working on undoing the tangles. "How did this happen?"

"I was trying to catch the butterfly when I tripped over a rock. I fell. And this happened."

"Oh, baby, don't worry, I almost have it."

Hermione's fingers gently worked through the tangles, slowly and surely getting them unwrapped from the branch.

"I hate my hair," Rose mumbled.

Hermione laughed lightly. "I'm afraid you have me to blame for that. My hair was so curly and bushy. It was immune to most hair care products too. For so long, I hated my hair."

Rose sighed. "Thank you, Mum, for your horrible gift."

"Sorry, sweetie. Eventually, though, I kind of grew to like it because no one had hair like mine. There was something, other than my intelligence, that made me unique. No one could mistake me for anyone else; that was for sure."

"I'd rather fit in than stand out," Rose sighed.

"I know, but you have to live with what you're given and make the best out of it." Hermione finally got the last strand untangled and pulled the branch out, placing it on the table. "There you go. All done."

Rose turned and faced her mother. "Isn't there a spell to make my hair nicer?" she asked hopefully.

Hermione arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. "I wouldn't do the charm on me. Why do you think I'd do it on you?"

Rose's shoulders slumped. "It was worth a try." She stood up. "I'm going to go to my room and read for a bit."

Hermione watched her go up the stairs. She knew Ron would ask what the big deal was, doing the spell to change her hair. But Hermione didn't want Rose to take magic for granted as most wizards and witches did. Rose needed to learn to like herself the way she was, just like Hermione had to learn. It was a tough lesson but an important one.

(word count: 695)


End file.
